madanfandomcom-20200216-history
Figneria Alshavin/Relationship
Vanadis Eleonora Viltaria Vanadis of Leitmeritz and a former member of the Silver Gale Mercenaries. Prior her days in the mercenary group, Elen was one of Figneria's former apprentice in an advance swordsmanship until Silver Gale Mercenaries's dismissal after Vissarion's defeat and death. Of all people in that group, Fine took interest towards Elen since the little girl was eager to befriend with her due to her interest in battle. In spite Elen's position as the Vanadis of Leitmeritz did opted Figneria to see Elen again after she possesses Bargren, the latter hesitate because of her remorse over the late Vissarion's death. Fine eventually reunites with Elen and Lim after their return from their battle in Brune, while meeting Tigre for the first time. Their reunion is anything but peaceful however as Elen is seen unpleasant to meet her again. Originally wishes to talk to Elen and Lim calmly, Fine's impulse eventually bests her as she provokes Elen about late Vissarion and his dreams, which only fuels the two deteriorate relationship. Seeing the overwhelming hatred from Elen and Lim against her, Fine could only remarks that fighting is the only way to settle their longtime rivalry. When Viktor's passing has lead to Ruslan's (temporary) ascension as the new King of Zhcted, Fine allies herself with Tina to "protect" Ruslan's reign with an exchange of the expansion of Legnica that reaches to Leitmeritz's edge. As the Civil War in Zhcted finally reaching to its breaking point, Fine and Elen finally fight at Boroszlo Plains where she initially dominating her rival despite the latter's teamwork with Lim. In a end however, Fine is fatally wounded by Elen's slash that causes her defeat, but its' Elen's own hesitation that eventually prompting Fine to commit suicide with Bargren. Alexandra Alshavin The late and former Vanadis of Leitmeritz and Fine's predecessor. Valentina Glinka Estes Vanadis of Osterode whom Fine met in her first Vanadis meeting. It is through Tina's information about her mission in Brune that allowed her to know more about Elen's involvement in Brune for the sake of Tigre, of whom Fine wished to see him in person someday. Under Ruslan's first reign after King Viktor's passing, Fine allying herself with Tina to "support" Ruslan in an exchange of Legnica's expansion until the edge of Leitmeritz's outskirt; additionally, because she and Tina find Liza to be distrustful due to her rekindled relationship with Elen, Fine is tasked to have the Rainbow Vanadis to be exterminated but the mission is foiled by Tigre's rescue. Just like Tina, Fine is sentenced to house arrest in under Ruslan's decree but that doesn't stop them from working together through manipulations and conspiracies with some people in Zhcted, in order to fulfilling their path for power. It is later revealed that her ambition-which is contrasted to Vissarion's for peace-is to create a militarized kingdom that designed to dominate and conquer any land, and she believes that Tina may "promise" that to her. Elizaveta Fomina Vanadis of Lebus whom Fine meets from her first Vanadis meeting. Later on, Fine decides kill Liza because her friendship with Elen, making her as a potential enemy. She almost succeeds in killing her only to be interrupted by Tigre who saves Liza before her final blow onto the Thunder Vanadis. Since then, Fine and Liza have become mortal enemies by the time of the civil war is plaguing in Zhcted. When Lebus Army narrowly arrive and aiding Leitmeritz Army to defeat Legnica Army, all Fine sees Liza as nothing but a nuisance as she is planning on defeat Liza once she deals with Elen. Unfortunately, Fine herself is heavily injured by Elen which leads to her suicide before her rematch against Liza Liza. Silver Gale Mercenaries Vissarion The Leader of the Silver Gale Mercenaries and Fine's longtime acquaintance. Despite defeated him in one on one combat, Fine still remembered the former's dream in establish his kingdom but has little intention in continuing his legacy. It is later revealed that Vissarion's dream did influenced her to fulfilling her renewed ambition. Unlike Vissarion however, whose dream was to establish the kingdom of peace, she instead desired to establish a militarized kingdom that designed to dominate and conquer. Zhcted Viktor Arthur Volk Estes Tur Zhcted The King of Zhcted whom Fine met in the Silesia Imperial Palace. Eugene Shevarin Earl of Pardu and also a successor Viktor's successor as the future King of Zhcted. Prior her arrival in Zhcted, Eugene is acting as Fine's trainer prior to her path as a Vanadis. It is Eugene that opting her to her road to be a Vanadis. Ruslan The first son of King Viktor who become the king after the latter's passing. Under Ruslan's first reign, Fine is one of those who allying Tina with an exchange of expanding Legnica. Rivals and Enemies Limlisha Elen's bodyguard and also a former member of Silver Gale Mercenaries. Both Elen and Lim were taught swordsmanship by her during time with Silver Gale Mercenaries. Much like her case with Elen, Fine is despised by Lim over the death of Vissarion which led to the disbandment of Silver Gale Mercenaries. In their latest encounter, in spite being visited by Lim and Tigre, Fine didn't paid close attention towards her and counter every question she ask. Apparently, Lim is also one of few people who actually knows Fine's hidden dream in establishing a militarized kingdom. Tigrevurmud Vorn Earl of Alsace who is also Brune's hero for quelling its civil war and one of Elen's prominent allies. Despite neither Fine nor Tigre met each other before, information from Tina in regards his attributes (specifically his friendship with Elen and other Vanadises) and Elen's involvement in his wars in Brune opting Fine to fell somewhat interested towards him and looking forward to meet the young Earl herself someday in order to know him more, once the crisis in Brune is settled. Fine eventually meets Tigre for the first time during her reunion with Elen and Lim after their recent battle in Brune, but her interest towards him remain ambiguous. Sometime after Viktor's passing and Ruslan's ascension as the new King of Zhcted, where she attacked Liza at the Imperial Garden, Fine is being interrupted by Tigre who narrowly rescues Liza right before she could even delivering her finishing blow. Initially viewing him as a "normal" archer, Fine instead attempt to eliminate Tigre before he could even react, only to be astonished by his arrow that fly passing through her face through a deflecting rock. This prompting Fine to view Tigre not as a pushover while praising his archery skills before her retreat. Due to her attack onto Liza and her ambition in establishing a militarized kingdom, both Tigre and Fine are now enemies. To date, Tigre is the first and only warrior that earn Fine both fear and respect at the same time, but her first battle against him is her last since she is busying focusing on invading Leitmeritz. Category:Relationships